The Great Library (SD)
Short summary of the Artifact. Description The Great library sits in the lower part of the core of the golden moon, it's crystal spires reach high into the sky of the moon, the area around the moon is safe for mortals and gods alike for a short distence in all directions from the library and the library may be reached by deific beings who travel to it or through a door located in the shimmering planes ontop the tallest mountain in the middle of the plane and guarded by a very large diamond dragon. within the crystaline halls of the library no two trips are the same for everyone finds difrent things within it is rumored even that you never phisicaly enter the library rather your mind alone enters however noone but swift himself knows the full truth of this matter The great library contained everything that ever happens or has happened in the world, However because the library is detailed all the way to the happening of insects it is nearly impossible to find any specific event. Further only deific beings connected to the Knowledge domain may use the Great library unless granted special permission. In the center of the library is a great book, the book details everything that happens in the realm down to the tiniest movments of mere insects to the actions of the gods, from the book is spawned the librarian which places books created by the great book onto shelves within the library, these shelves always move around and are infanate in number with new ones spawning from the void as needed and being stored in a multitude of dimentional spaces by subject and a million other classifications down to the very ant conoloney they are about and what year ect. History Swift foot created the library to hold all of his memories, in the time before it's creation the amount of information flowing into swift caused him to become unable to retain anything. With the library all the information is stored there and he may activly retreive particular bits and is now able to once again retain information properaly. Stats +2 combat bonus to swift if he uses psionics in the attack ((When entering the library only those with the knowledge domain may actually set foot inside all others enter a dimensional space and only there mind enters the library making the inside different for everyone)) Effect: 'Generates listed PP for a Specific action type SEE RULES for further info Once per god - 1PP for - Craft - Avatar. - Once per god - 1PP for - Beget -New god Once per god - 1PP for - Mold -Mountains Once per god - 1PP for - Shape -new intelligent race Once per god - 1PP for - Spawn - Draconic creature Weakly use - 1PP for - Forge -Artifact - to increase the effects of the great library Weakly use - 1PP for - Nourish Draconic race -Must nourish them by teaching them something Weakly use - 1PP for - Mold Land- As part of a ritual involving a large number of people ' Rules Costs 3PP to further enhance the great library- each enhancement may - add a 1 extra (per game) use to all expendable use actions, Add 1 aditional use per week to weakly use actions, Add a new weakly use action, or Add two new expendable use actions. weakly action means the bonus may be gained each Reset even if you have used the action before, (note that weakly actions are seperate from once per god actions) Each Weakly action may be used each Reset reguardless of what god uses it. only 1 expendable use actions may be used per Reset reguardless of what god uses the action (note that it is possible to use a expendable use actions effect even if a weakly effect has ben used) expendable use actions means You may gain a bonus pp for the same action only once During the course of this game. All actions must be completely paid for when using the Library Swift or a god with the knowledge domain must grant permission for another god to use the library, once granted however that god is free to use it until swift specifically denies use of it. however swift is unlikely to deny use of it to any who wish to further there knowledge of the world. Uses Swift Used 1 Book for making a Avitar Swift Used 1 Book for a Shape draconic race action Swift Used the great library to improve the great library (weakly power) Swift used 1 book to make a mighty mountain range Swift used the great library to nurish Dra'kar teaching them the ways of war. (weakly power) Category:Artifacts Category:Artifacts (SD) Category:Swift Foot Category:Swift Foot (SD)